Kiss of a Rose Princess
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Most girls are crazy about jewelry, but not Kagome Higurashi. Not since her father gave her a rose choker as a child, claiming it was a protective amulet which would safeguard her from harm; however, if she ever took it off she would be afflicted by a "punishment" of some sort. But after a certain incident causes the choker to disappear, she realizes that this punishment her father


_**Kiss of a Rose Princess**_

_**Summery: Most girls are crazy about jewelry, but not Kagome Higurashi. Not since her father gave her a rose choker as a child, claiming it was a protective amulet which would safeguard her from harm; however, if she ever took it off she would be afflicted by a "punishment" of some sort. But after a certain incident causes the choker to disappear, she realizes that this punishment her father spoke of might have been a bit more than she bargained for!**_

_**Category: Crossover**_

_**Anime/Manga: Barajou no Kiss/Inuyasha(AU)**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/? Or Kagome/Harem?**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome looked in the mirror as she buttoned up her school uniform all the way up so she could hide her choker. It was something she made sure she did every day. The choker was against the dress code at school, but then again it wasn't like she could take it off.

She remembered the day she was given the choker, it was by her father. Closing her eyes Kagome thought back to the day she got it. She was little then, about five or six.

"_This is the one thing you mustn't loose nor take off." her father leaned down to and snapped the choker and he traced the black velvet until he came back to the pendent in the front. It was a red rose, at full bloom. _

_His blue eyes connected with her silver ones, as he put a hand on her cheek, "Do you understand Kagome?" _

_Kagome nodded, looking at her father with innocent eyes, "I understand." It came out as a whisper but her father heard in non the less. _

"_Good." he gave he a small smile, eyes gleaming behind his glasses, "because it is something very valuable that will always serve to keep you from harm, Kagome; its a charm."_

_Kagome blinked waiting for her father to continue, and he did, "And should you ever loose it. A terrible, fearsome punishment will befall you." he paused looking at Kagome who was looking at him with wide eyes not knowing what to say after that. _

Kagome sighed, it wasn't like she get a chance to make memories of her father, this one always stayed with her. She didn't know why this one stuck, but she guessed it was because she had the choker on her at all times. It wasn't like she didn't' try to get the choker off, but no matter what she tried it always stayed on.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Kagome jumped, and turned to her watch, it was her alarm signaling she should leave to make it to school on time. Grabbing her book-bag, she ran out the door.

She had started living on her own when her mother passed away. She found an apartment about a block away from the school, which was good for her. It meant she would always be on time and didn't have to bother taking the train or walk that far even.

Kagome hurried down the sidewalk, running, she did this everyday. It was good for her to run, kept her in shape, but the other reason was because she wanted to get to the class before Yamamoto Anis came. She was always starting trouble by modifying her uniform. She wanted to get there before she did, this way she wouldn't get ran over like she had last week. The other reason she didn't want to get caught by her fan club, the KKK. Yeah, she had a fan club...just her luck. Right?

Turning the corner sharply Kagome ran into someone and fell back to the ground with a small yelp. There standing in front of her was a guy, from the looks of it he went to her school, but she didn't recognize him. Then again she had only been at her new school for two months and was just starting to remember all the peoples names.

Picking herself of the ground Kagome bowed to him, "I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry and wasn't be as careful as I should have been." Kagome looked up and saw him looking at her in surprise then he sighed.

"Its fine." He rubbed the back of his head before bending down and picking up her bag to hand back to her, "Just be careful next time, Higurashi-san."

Blinking Kagome blushed slightly, "I"m sorry again...and I don't seem to remember your name...sorry..."

He chuckled, " I only know you because we are in the same class" The other reason he knew her was because the school never shut up about the new girl. She was called hime a lot as he would remember. Everyone looked up to her already and she hadn't even been at school that long.

Kagome's eyes widened, "Eh? That makes it worse if I don't remember your name and your in my class." She gave a small sigh, "And you know me too, so that makes things sad."

"No no. Everyone knows who you are, Hime-sama." He teased, before straitening up as he saw her give him a wide eyed look and blush.

"My name is Higa Kaede. It's a pleasure to meet you." He gave a grin, he seemed nice enough to Kagome so she smiled back.

"Nice too meet you to Higa-san." She bowed and gave a light laugh, "And still I didn't mean to learn your name like this." She gave another laugh. Today seemed to be turning out good so far.

"You apologize to much." Higa grumbled, before smirking, "Would you mind if I walked you to school?"

That surprised Kagome, he wasn't shy that was for sure. Taking a step back, she flashed him another smile, "If you would like. I wouldn't mind the company." And she wouldn't. She hadn't really made any friends at the school at. They either were to shy to approach her, or thought her to be some kind of princess...

wait...they did think she was some kind of princess...hence the nickname she had. Kagome mentally sweatdroped.

"Lead the way, Higa-san" Kagome politely instructed. It was nice to have a normal conversation with a boy. No fawning or him asking her out. It was a nice change. She could get used to it...maybe he would be the first friend she would make.

The walk was semi quiet, but as they neared the school they could hear yelling both Kagome and Higa both said the same thing at the same time, "Anis"

The both looked at each other, before Higa asked Kagome, "Do you not like her?" He seemed surprised at this face, most of the girls got along with her.

Blushing Kagome looked at the ground, and tightened the girp on her back, "Its not like I hate her, we just don't get along. That and people seem to be hesitant to get near me for some reason." Kagome's eyes flashed with emotion. It wasn't like she didn't want to be friends with people in her class, she just didn't seem to get along with them for some reason.

Higa hummed as they entered the school grounds, there was Anis running from the disciplinary teacher. They both sighed at this, it seemed like this happened everyday, or close to it.

Sighing Kagome pointed to the building, "I guess we should just get to class, I don't feel like getting run over today." Higa chuckled and followed her into the building. They both stayed silent as they made their way to their classroom.

They could hear the chatter from it, from the stairwell, "It seems like they are all in a cheerful mood." Kagome commented as they were almost to the door.

"That it does." was the only answer she got back, as she saw his face turn into a mask, and enter the room bumping int Anis.

"Hey!" the girl, Anis, yelled, "**Excuse** you!" She had a frown on her face eyes narrowed as she glared at Higa.

Higa glared at Anis, "It's your own damn fault for standing in the doorway when I'm trying to get through."

Seeing their interacting Kagome tuned it out, until Higa walked in and took a seat. Anis saw Kagome follow come threw the door and threw a glare her way.

Kagome sweatdroped and just made her way to her seat. Today was going to be a long day after all it seemed.

Just _great._

* * *

**_Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed it! _**

**_Read and Review! _**


End file.
